According to DE-A 4 223 993 it is known to fabricate the visible and used side of bathtubs and shower fittings from a thermoformed thermoplastic material, in particular polymethyl methacrylate, and to provide the rear side with a supporting polyurethane layer, the thermoformed moulding being used as a one-off mould for the polyurethane layer. The advantage of such articles of sanitary ware is that they can be recycled by separating the thermoplastic layer from the polyurethane layer simply by raising the temperature.